User blog:Alvoria/Wiki Week Nine - Has it really been over two months now?
First off, I want to give a shoutout to Flamarow! Both for making an absolutely awesome page about javascript, but also for being the only person who reads these blog posts. ^_^ Awesome job Flamarow! This will really help everyone going forward. Now that that's done, let's talk about negative things. My life has been really stressful this last week. Mainly because of work. See, my company has a policy where sick leave is only for if you're sick enough to be absent for three days... and only then if you have a doctor verify that you are so ill that you cannot safely be at work. This means that for the flu that's been going around... well... it's been spreading like wildfire. In a forest. That's been douced with gasoline. Funny thing though, the management does't lighten the workload when half the workers are either absent or dead on their feet. No, that would make sense. Instead they tell everyone to work so hard that if they aren't already sick they'll certainly be exhausted enough that their defenses drop and they catch the virus. It doesn't help that there's a rule against cleaning off the communal computer keyboards. (They're woried about people ruining them with water) And yet, in spite of all of this, I'm still not sick. Weird huh? But I AM taking vacation this week. Let everyone else deal with it. I hate to have that attitude, but it's my birthday on Friday and I don't particularly want to spend it either dead from exhaustion or dead from the bloody flu! Not good times, so I'm using the very small amount of vacation I have saved up (which according to company policy IS for when you're sick, FYI) and taking a break from that place as a birthday present to myself. And you know what... it's the best birthday gift EVER!!! ^_^ Actually, you know what? This isn't really a negative at all is it? I'm going to try to focus on my texture pack this week, but I'll keep trying to make an edit or two every day just to keep some small amount of momentum going on the Wiki. We're really close to 100 pages, and I'm really tempted to make a couple just for the sake of it. Wow, are we really that far along? It's been over two months now, and we really have almost 100 pages? I'm sure a few of them are garbage, but most of them are pretty good. How time flies, eh? It's just... kinda mind blowing when I try to think about it. We'll see if I get around to adding anything new, given my focus and the fact that this is supposed to be a week of rest. ^_^ Short blog post, and written Sunday morning no less. I'm doing well with the resting thing. Either that or I'm getting lazy. ;-) ~ PsychoSupreme 08:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) PS. Since I'm feeling arsy, how about a favicon for the wiki? You know, the little icon that sits beside the page name in your bookmarks? What do you think would be a good icon for this wiki? Category:Blog posts